


炒鸟文学💛

by Llllllamer



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1.房子大  
於是他跑出去問隊友有沒有被刻數字，隊友紛紛說沒有，並且聽到了要被中出的設定大喊真的嗎別騙我，要x男人我做不到啊。鶴覺得自己肯定要完蛋了，這個時候溫柔平平敲開了房門問鶴能不能具體給我講講…  
平聽了鶴具體講的也覺得很苦惱，鶴淚眼朦朧地說求求你了幫幫我吧，鶴眼睛和鼻頭都紅撲撲的，在昏暗的燈光下平答應了  
誒男性和男性之間應該怎麼做？平第一次和同性x十分不解，一旁的鶴已經脫起了衣服。是不是要帶t啊？平還在糾結這些事情，一回頭發現鶴已經光溜溜坐在床上。鶴伸手拉了拉平的衣角，平鬼迷心竅地撲到了鶴身上親吻了起來  
意識到自己被隊友親吻的鶴突然害羞起來，手忙腳亂推開平。怎麼了？親完就要跑嗎？不是要先解決你的問題嗎，平笑著看鶴。鶴雖然臉紅到快要爆炸，但是卻主動伸手開始幫平解開扣子脫掉衣服  
平時不太注意隊友身材的鶴突然看到平的腹肌，忍不住伸手摸上去，原來有腹肌啊你？平一邊在腦內吐槽這小孩怎麼這個時候了還在說這種話，一邊身下的💛已經慢慢in了起來  
平inin的💛抵在了鶴的小腹上，前端還滲出了一些液體。要幫幫我嗎？平指著自己身下對鶴說。鶴只能學著偶爾看a/v來的姿勢慢慢俯下身去用舌尖舔了舔平的前端  
平並不是第一次感受這種感覺，但是面前的人是朝夕相處的可愛隊友還是忍不住輕哼了出來。居然一上來就這麼厲害，平顯然小看了鶴。鶴看到平反應很好，便更努力地在口腔中深入，用自己不太靈活的舌頭笨拙地舔著平的💛  
偶爾小牙齒會不經意碰到平的💛但是平並不介意，平的💛越來越in。鶴吐出平的💛說，你怎麼回事，嘴巴要放不開了，你舒服了快點來幫我。鶴臉上還紅撲撲的，平拍了拍鶴示意他趴在床上  
鶴乖乖抱著枕頭趴在床上，由於看不到身後人在幹什麼就更緊張了，手緊緊的攥著枕頭，大腿也夾得僅僅的。平輕輕撫上鶴的身體，告訴他放鬆，揉著鶴白白的屁股，忍不住拍了一下，調笑著說沒想到手感這麼好。在平溫柔地撫摸下鶴也慢慢地軟了腰肢，平用手指探向鶴的洞說，這裡好緊啊，進得去嗎？  
鶴已經害羞得說不出話來，只能小聲嗚嗚著說我不知道…平耐心地幫鶴擴張沒有開發過的後面，一邊感歎著真的好緊啊，原來和同性x這麼麻煩。鶴只能稍微扭了扭屁股讓平快一點  
平第一次看到這樣的鶴，被勾引得不行，從背後抱住鶴親吻著鶴的后頸，一直順著腰親到尾椎。我想進去，可以嗎？鶴用力點點頭答應著平。平用頂端抵住鶴的後面慢慢放進去。是比女孩子更加緊緻的地方，放進去有些辛苦，但是緊緊地吸著平的💛  
平一邊深入這一邊問鶴痛嗎？鶴說不痛，要快點，救救我。終於全根沒入，鶴仰頭喘息著，第一次接納巨物的他眼淚都要掉出來了，但是卻意外地舒服，動了動腰讓平快點動起來。平受到了邀請，把趴在床上的鶴抱起來，兩個人緊緊貼在一起發出肉體的撞擊聲。平時不時撫上鶴的前胸，刺激著鶴的rt。鶴的💛隨著撞擊晃動起來  
鶴忍不住摸上自己的💛lu動起來，平在耳後輕喘著對鶴說不許自己來，讓我來好嗎，鶴乖乖地放開了手讓平幫自己。前後夾擊的快感讓鶴忍不住叫出聲，一邊求饒著不要不要，一邊請求平再快點要去了  
平聽到鶴的請求之後越來越快，鶴幾乎被x到失聲。鶴喘著說不行了不行了，被平抱得緊緊地🐍進了後面，同時自己也🐍了出來。鶴身體軟了下去，但平的💛還插在後面，jy被擠了出來，順著鶴的大腿滴到床單上。gc了的鶴沒有很快緩過來，身體變得粉粉紅紅的，平笑著說你真可愛，一邊揉上了鶴的頭，提醒著鶴要清理乾淨再睡覺

2.豆鹤  
平穿好衣服輕輕地去洗澡了，鶴一片凌亂地想著我怎麼會這樣，接下來要怎麼辦，難道我要和每個隊友都x一邊，我要怎麼見人，想著想著就趴下錘起了枕頭，但是後面的疼痛和裡面的液體又提醒了一次鶴，鶴決定明天去求助別的隊友  
鶴洗好澡後下定決心去找豆，問豆有沒有時間商量一下編舞，豆笑得很單純很開心，鶴又開始糾結自己要去勾引隊友好不好  
豆的房間意外地乾淨整潔，和鶴的對比很強烈，鶴有點不好意思弄亂豆的房間，問豆我可以進來嗎。豆笑著說你在說什麼啊，平時不都是隨便進的嗎，一邊招呼鶴進來。鶴突然緊張了起來。豆問要從哪裡開始討論，鶴假裝要商討的樣子，但滿心都是想要豆的大💛💛  
鶴眼神忍不住網豆的下半身瞟，臉也慢慢紅了起來，豆注意到鶴，關心到怎麼了？手伸向鶴的額頭問是不是在發燒，身體不舒服嗎。明明鶴才是年齡比較大的那一方，卻總是被沉穩的豆照顧  
鶴和豆訴說了一下自己的遭遇，希望豆可以幫幫自己，豆還在震驚中沒緩過來就被鶴拉到了床上，強硬地扒下了褲子，正在想阻止鶴的時候鶴突然隔著內褲撫上了自己的💛，豆忍不住一抖：你…要…要做什麼  
鶴說求你了，幫幫我吧，會死掉的，只要🐍進來就行了。雖然剛剛有了一次初體驗但還是不熟練的鶴好不容易把豆的💛挑逗起來，用臉蹭著豆的💛說，求你了，就這一次。豆心軟了，答應了鶴，就一次  
豆甚至和異性都沒有過初體驗，不知所措，被鶴輕輕逗弄就in得不行。鶴用手幫豆lu動著💛，問豆平時自己有弄過嗎，豆支支吾吾，說 偶…偶爾早上就很…自己就會…  
在鶴手👄並用的情況下豆終於受不了這種刺激在鶴的👄裡🐍了出來，鶴一臉驚訝，怎麼突然，誒。鶴還張著嘴巴，剛剛給豆👄過的嘴巴變得紅紅的，嘴裡還含著豆的jy。豆又in了起來，害羞地用手遮住自己的下面  
不是🐍在嘴裡，是要🐍在後面啊！！鶴含著jy含糊不清地說著話，豆遞給了鶴垃圾桶和紙讓他先吐出來。說自己一時忍不住，不好意思地撓了撓頭，主動問鶴要不要再來一次。鶴雖然生氣，但命要緊，那絕對要再來一次不然白給豆👄了。這次要好好🐍進裡面哦，鶴趴在床上撅起pp，但意想不到的是豆完全無經驗，連怎麼進去都不知道，還弄得鶴痛痛的  
鶴著急了，讓豆乖乖躺在床上自己來。鶴邁開腿跪在床上，手穿過後面抓住豆的💛💛，豆的💛意外地很大，鶴甚至擔心會把自己撐破，但為了命還是狠心慢慢坐了下去。豆擔心鶴會倒下，輕輕地扶住了鶴的腰。鶴被摸到了敏感的地方打了個顫，後面居然流出了液體，鶴覺得羞死了  
鶴慢慢動起來，前後搖晃著。這個姿勢比從後面進得更深。感覺要被捅穿了…鶴說。豆聽到鶴的喘息忍不住也動了起來，這個動作仿佛是男人的本能一樣，突然就學會了。豆坐起來，抱住在上位的鶴，用舌頭舔著鶴的rt。鶴的💛被夾在自己和豆的小腹中間摩擦，更刺激了  
豆把頭埋在鶴的胸前，嗚咽著說要🐍了要🐍了鶴聽到之後更積極地動了起來，說 🐍進來。鶴捧起了豆的臉親了下去，豆忍不住🐍進了鶴的裡面。鶴紅著臉說謝謝你，很厲害。豆還沒有反應過來自己做了什麼，豆和豆的大💛💛都呆了。

3.楼喜鹤  
鶴洗完澡後打算休息一會再去找別人，但自己的門先被敲響了。是河野哥和sky哥，說獎gg讓我們去購置一下聖誕party需要的東西。鶴在心裡抱怨，但還是一起去了。  
今天是樓哥自己開車一起去，喜好像很開心，不過他似乎一直都是很開心的樣子。鶴覺得自己好累所以情緒不太高，喜問鶴怎麼了，今天好像不太開心的。鶴把自己的頭髮揉得亂亂的，說今天有點累，沒有什麼事  
車上的空氣好像凝固了，喜看鶴悶悶不樂也不好說什麼，只是很擔心。許久鶴開口說了今天早上的事，鶴問兩位有遇到過這種事嗎，兩個人都說怎麼可能，像色情小說裡面的情節。鶴很無助，就是發生在自己身上的啊。喜拍了拍鶴的肩膀，安慰他總會有辦法的。  
鶴帶著不好的情緒和兩位兄長採購完，和喜子哥一起亂鬧，被逗得開心了一些，只是樓還是依舊的冷漠臉。到地下車庫回到車上之後，樓卻久久沒有啟動車子，正在大家想詢問怎麼了是不是有忘記買的東西的時候，樓突然開口了，問 要不要幫幫鶴？  
喜突然大笑說你是不是在開玩笑啊，但是看到了樓一臉嚴肅冷漠的臉就默默收起了笑容。樓說我是認真的，一邊看向鶴。鶴突然扭捏了起來，前兩個都是自己主動的，這下突然被動反而不好意思起來了。喜又恢復了笑容，摸著鶴的頭說幫幫你吧 真拿你沒辦法  
樓從主駕駛挪到了後面。三位的身高都不矮，在狹小的車里腿都伸不開讓鶴有些為難。但是樓卻主動幫鶴褪掉了褲子，內褲還剩下一半掛在小腿上。樓把鶴的頭按向了自己的💛，用💛撬開了鶴的唇瓣。喜把鶴的手往後拉，放在了自己的💛上。  
鶴打出道以來就一直是團內最受哥哥們寵愛的弟弟，所以樓和喜對鶴也很溫柔。溫柔地幫鶴揉搓著💛，溫柔地輕撫鶴的後背。  
鶴第一次被兩個人x，有些不知所措，自己的💛被人揉in，後面也忍不住收縮起來，扭著腰輕哼著。喜把手指輕輕放進鶴的裡面，有些驚訝 你是不是和別人x過了？鶴沒想到會被發現，臉騰的一下紅了起來，我…我求了平和豆幫幫我…眼淚在眼眶裡打轉，原以為兩位哥哥會斥責自己，沒想到他們什麼也沒說。鶴又乖乖地抓住了樓的💛💛，把舌頭伸出來舔著  
樓輕輕地撫摸著鶴的頭，平時一絲不苟的臉現在也忍不住抬頭喘息。喜解開了自己的褲子，用前端頂著鶴的後面，趁鶴不注意輕輕頂進去。鶴的後面突然被頂開，有些不適應反而夾得更緊了。喜的💛💛被鶴夾住，歎氣道你是想把我夾🐍嗎 我的好弟弟  
鶴突然害羞，辯解著我不是。喜摸著鶴的後背，運動男孩的手上有一層薄茧，本來應該刺得痛痛的，但在這樣的情況下反而添了一絲情色的意味，鶴嘴裡還含著樓的💛也忍不住輕哼起來  
喜的💛只進了一半，鶴夾得太緊讓喜不知道要如何繼續才好，於是扶著鶴的腰輕輕動了起來。鶴突然被撞起來，嘴裡的 💛💛也進的更深，甚至戳到喉嚨。喜讓鶴慢慢放鬆，問鶴讓我全部進去好不好  
鶴不知道該怎麼回答，只能努力平復心情放鬆自己。喜慢慢地把整個💛放了進去，輕輕地動了起來。鶴被撞擊的時候也在不停地👄著樓的💛，忍不住嗚咽起來，樓把食指放在嘴唇上作噓的手勢，輕喘著說我們還在停車場，小心被聽到  
然而偏偏是這樣喜更惡趣味，動的更快了，鶴不得不吐出樓的大💛直起身子，喜捂住鶴的嘴巴告訴他不要叫出來，樓抱緊了鶴，把自己的💛和鶴的💛放在一起用手抓住揉搓  
鶴被捂住了嘴但還是有支離破碎的語言從指縫中傳出來。喜速度越來越快，車子也跟著晃動著，肉體撞擊的聲音，三人輕喘的聲音交織在一起。終於鶴受不了🐍了出來，夾得喜也跟著🐍了出來  
真的好緊，喜感歎著。但是樓還沒有🐍，樓看著鶴問，我還沒有，怎麼辦？但是樓並沒有想等鶴回答的意思，把鶴抱到身上，混著喜的jy又x了進去。你要好好夾住不要把jy滴到車上哦，樓在鶴耳邊提醒  
樓在鶴耳邊輕喘著，熱的吐息打在鶴的耳後讓鶴感覺更羞恥了。樓讓鶴叫哥哥，鶴支支吾吾地叫不出來，樓低吼說快點啊。鶴輕輕地甜甜的叫了聲哥哥，樓也同時🐍了出來

4.消防栓  
鶴在車上一直忍著後面沒有清理幹淨黏糊糊的感覺，加上車左右搖晃讓他更難受了，期間兩位哥哥一直在照顧著鶴，關心他有沒有哪裡不舒服，不知道是不是鶴的錯覺，感覺自己和大家的關係更好了一點  
回到宿舍認真洗完澡後，大家都已經開始著手佈置起來，紅紅綠綠搭配起來很有聖誕的感覺了。鶴回想起上個聖誕節自己還在學校唸不喜歡唸的書，這個聖誕節已經變成藝人，不由得出神。聽到栓在喊自己才回過神來，扭頭一看栓拿著一件很短的抹胸裙，白色的毛絨邊圍繞在裙角和裙頭很有節日的味道。我覺得，鶴穿這個不錯。栓拿著衣服在鶴身上比劃著。鶴跳開來大嚷著這一點也不適合我  
喜看到也跟著摻和了進來，吵著鬧著要鶴穿上，反正節目裡已經女裝過一次了，再來一次也沒什麼關係。鶴半推半就被穿上了女裝，還被畫上了精致的妝容。雖然不情願，但是很開心  
一旁的豆看著鶴忍不住回想起了剛才的事，臉騰的一下紅了起來，於是就轉頭認真佈置房間。一切結束之後，大家都該回去休息了，栓把鶴叫住，問你和豆是不是吵架了？這個氛圍讓我有些緊張，想吐

鶴實在是不知道要編什麼谎话圓過去了，硬著頭皮和栓一五一十的說了，包括剛剛和兩位哥哥在車上的事也都告訴了栓。鶴沒注意的是栓卻悄悄in了起來  
鶴還在自說自話，完全沒有注意到栓現在是怎麼樣的神情看著自己。栓突然把鶴按在床上，說 我也想  
鶴懵了，雖然確實是自己的命重要，但是突然一下子自己的隊友全都想x自己，不禁擔心起自己的屁股。在鶴頭腦發昏的時候，栓已經低下頭親吻起了鶴的臉。平時電波係的他現在異常溫柔  
栓把鶴壓在身下，一邊親吻著鶴的脖子，吮吸著鶴的耳垂，手慢慢地向下移，摸到了胸口，小腹，微微翹起的💛，揉搓著大腿根內側的嫩肉，然後慢慢把鶴的腿分開，抬起來  
鶴雖然想加緊腿，但是在這樣的情況下已經被挑逗得沒有力氣了，只能喊著不要啊，但這句話在栓聽起來反而像是在求他更進一步。你穿女裝的時候真的很可愛，栓說。栓摸上了鶴的腳背，手指輕輕揉著腳趾，說，當時我也是這樣給你穿絲襪的。  
鶴一想起絲襪就更害羞了，捂住臉不看栓。栓得寸進尺，把鶴的腳放在自己的💛上，用手按了按，示意鶴用腳幫他。  
鶴覺得栓平時腦回路總是怪怪的，有時候聽不懂他在講什麼，但是今晚看起來又欲又帥，難到栓已經想爆炒自己很久了…鶴一邊用腳揉搓著栓的💛一邊想得出神。栓挑起鶴的下巴說 和我x的時候在想什麼？在想第一次幫你的平，還是自己去勾引的豆，還是在車里的兩位哥哥？  
鹤无力地回答栓 我没有，语气里还多了几分委屈。栓心软让鹤自己坐到💛上来，摸着鹤的头说没关系，但是和我在一起的时候只能想我一个人  
鹤乖乖地坐到栓的💛上，栓的💛虽然没有两位哥哥那么粗大但是很in。栓等鹤把自己完全深入之后抱着鹤站了起来，鹤差点向后倒过去，只能紧紧抱住栓的脖子，栓在鹤耳边说 抱紧我  
鹤害怕自己重心向后倒下去，只能抱紧栓，栓把鹤抵在镜子上，问鹤想不想看看自己现在的表情。鹤羞死了，使劲摇头，但是偏偏鹤越是不想看，栓越是想让他看。栓把鹤轻轻放下，刚刚抽出💛的后面还微微张开着，洞口周围挂着不知道是栓的还是鹤的晶莹的液体  
鹤被转了过去面对镜子，低下头不敢看自己的脸，但是却又看到自己被x得inin的💛更羞了起来。鹤抬头瞄了一下，自己的头发被蹂躏得乱七八糟，眼睛和鼻尖红红的，视线上移和栓四目相对了，栓看着鹤微微上挑的眼角温柔地笑了出来，说 你的眼睛很好看，像在勾引我  
鹤被这样说更加害羞了起来，扭着腰说别废话了快点进来。栓突然粗暴得全根没入，鹤被撞得贴到镜面上，冰凉的镜面刺激着rt让鹤更舒服了。栓不给鹤喘气的机会，大力地在鹤的身体里进出着，听着鹤满足的呻吟  
栓问鹤，我怎么样？鹤嘴硬说也就一般般吧。栓突然不动了，就这样扶着鹤的腰看着鹤。没有被💛进出的后面一阵空虚，像有什么东西爬过一样痒痒的，紧紧地吸着💛。鹤服软了，求饶着说你最棒了，我超喜欢。栓又开始加大力度得动了起来，抱紧了鹤的身体，揉捏着鹤的rt，最终在鹤的里面🐍了出来  
栓摸着鹤的头说辛苦你了，好好洗个澡休息一下吧，今天一定很累了。突如其来的贴心让鹤十分感动，但是回想起刚刚欺负自己的样子又不觉得了。羞愧之下穿了衣服就跑去🛀了

5.驾鹤西去  
鹤跑来洗澡，满脑子都是刚刚镜子里自己yin乱的样子，挥之不去，用手锤着墙想为什么一定要这样。鹤自己用手清理着后面残留的液体，突然门被打开了，是川西来上厕所，鹤突然意识到自己没有锁门，又是这样的姿势。两个人突然在厕所对视，大叫了起来  
川西看到鹤这样嘴都合不拢了，用关西腔问鹤你到底在干什么，原来你有这方面的爱好。鹤真的很烦，告诉川西自己怎么回事，川西依旧是很震惊，问鹤难道你真的和其他几个队友x过了吗，鹤虽然很不想承认，但是事实  
这个时候的鹤还没有洗完澡，头上的泡沫还没有洗干净。川西突然进来，把门关上，反锁。你你你想干嘛，鹤惊吓。川西挑眉，洗完了吗？我也想和你一起洗。和这么多人x过了，不试试我的吗  
鹤心里说饶了我吧，但是看了看肚皮上的数字，任务还没有完成。川西一边脱着衣服一边走近，鹤被逼到了墙角，忍不住盯着川西的脸看，倒是把川西盯得有些害羞了。怎么了，再看我我就要in了💛  
川西拉着鹤的手打开了淋浴器，认真帮鹤洗头发，川西的手法很温柔，鹤有点晕晕的，不知不觉就靠到了川西的怀里。浴室的水蒸气蒸腾着，看不清彼此的脸，川西把鹤圈在怀里吻住了，舌头撬开鹤的嘴巴纠缠着。鹤第一次体验这样的吻，身体软了下来  
鹤轻哼着不要，轻轻推开了川西。在这里面我要喘不过气了，我们回房间好不好。川西当然不会拒绝鹤的要求，两人回了川西的卧室。刚把门锁起来川西又抱住鹤吻了起来，一边吻着一边把鹤放到床上。突然想起了什么一样，坏笑着在床头的抽屉里翻找  
川西让鹤闭上眼睛，鹤嘟囔着什么东西还神神秘秘的，不情愿地闭上了眼睛。不许偷看哦，川西说。许久川西从抽屉里掏出了一条黑色的丝带，把鹤的眼睛遮住，系好。鹤突然慌乱起来，要做什么  
川西又把鹤的手也反剪到背后绑住。鹤现在看不到身边人的动作，对听觉异常敏感。川西拿出一个震动td，打开的瞬间嗡地响了起来，吓得鹤一哆嗦  
在td挨上鹤rt的一刻鹤挣扎了起来。川西轻抚安慰着鹤说别担心，不是什么可怕的东西，会让你很舒服的。鹤适应了这种感觉才平静下来，但是rt被td振动得立了起来，鹤扭动着身体说不要了不要了。川西就把td慢慢地顺着身体往下移，放在了💛的前端  
鹤身体也跟着颤抖起来，本来只有微微in的💛突然in得发涨。鹤的身体像被电流过了一样，忍不住张开嘴大口呼吸。突然鹤身体一抖，一股jy🐍在了川西脸上和脖子上。身体好敏感啊，川西说着，张开嘴含住了鹤刚🐍过的💛  
鹤本来身体就很敏感，刚刚🐍过了更加敏感，忍不住叫出声。川西灵活的舌头逗弄着鹤的💛，鹤的💛又颤颤巍巍的in了起来。怎么又in了？川西把遮住鹤眼睛的丝带解开来，👄又吻上了鹤的👄。尝尝你自己的味道，川西说  
鹤被川西堵住了嘴，只能发出呜呜的声音。👅被川西的👅带动着缠绵起来，分开的时候牵出了一道社情的银丝。川西把枕头拉来垫在鹤的腰下，轻轻分开鹤的双腿，从小腿往上摸上去，最终落到了鹤的egg上，轻轻揉着  
鹤的手被反绑在后面，只能嘴上喊着不要啊。川西听到鹤喊不要就停了下来。不要我？那是要它吗？川西又打开了td，放在鹤的egg和💛上来回游走，然后堵在鹤的洞口，问想不想要它进去  
鹤点了点头，又摇了摇头。川西问到底想怎样嘛。一边说着一边把td慢慢放进去。鹤很想把td挤出去，但是却越夹越深。川西拉动着td的线，td在鹤的里面时进时出震动着  
不要了…不要了，鹤求饶着，不要td了，想要… 想要什么？川西凑近鹤问。想要川西的💛…鹤声音小到自己都要听不见。川西轻笑了起来，那我来咯。把💛对准了鹤的后面，先是进去了一点点，又退了出来，又进去了一点点，又退了出来。折磨得鹤不知如何是好  
求求你了，快点进来吧。川西听到鹤这样求饶十分满意，于是温柔地慢慢地进去了，轻柔地动了起来，又吻住了鹤。鹤的双腿缠上了川西的腰，随着川西进出上下摆动着。  
在川西细密的吻和温柔的进出下鹤终于受不住了，💛一抖一抖地🐍在川西的身体上，川西把身体上鹤的jy抹下来，抹在了鹤的脸上，夸着鹤你真棒，🐍在了鹤的身体里

6.奖鹤  
鹤似乎已经习惯了这种感觉，甚至有点上瘾，毕竟和队友做这种事还是太荒唐了。  
奖说想要学习做圣诞节蛋糕庆祝一下出道，在厨房叮叮当当地忙活着，厨具散落了一整个厨房，乱七八糟。  
鹤刚刚洗完澡出来，穿着宽松的浴袍，露出大半个白嫩的前胸，头发湿哒哒的搭在眼前，头上还顶着毛巾。  
哦？奖哥看起来进展很不好啊，鹤嘲笑奖。奖觉得很不好意思，我也是第一次做糕点嘛。  
鹤凑近奖，用手指沾了一点奶油放进嘴里，嗯味道还不错，鹤点头赞同。  
鹤凑得太近了，俯下身的时候浴袍张得更开了，几乎整个胸膛暴露在奖的眼前。不同于奖特意锻炼出的大胸肌，鹤白嫩的胸膛和常年游泳练出的微微隆起的🐻让奖无法转移视线。鹤身上散发着沐浴露的香味，奖觉得有一股热流冲上头顶，一把抱住了鹤，把头埋在鹤的颈肩粗暴地亲吻了起来。  
奖哥？！鹤几乎尖叫，但是害怕被别人听到，又捂住了自己的嘴巴。奖不给鹤挣扎的机会，把鹤放在身后的桌子上，几乎是没有扩张的情况下粗暴地把💛探了进去。  
鹤的后面刚刚已经被开发过许多次，所以即使是没有扩张的情况下也可以容纳奖的大💛💛。不要乱动，奖低沉性感的声音现在听起来更加社情。奖把奶油涂在鹤的rt，小腹和💛上，慢慢地顺着身体舔下去，还感叹着好甜。  
鹤不能承受这样的挑逗，💛已经立了起来，当奖含住自己的💛时候鹤差点忍不住🐍出来。偏偏在临界点的时候奖的手机响了起来。奖一边接着电话一边x进了鹤的身体，鹤不爽地挣扎了几下，奖拍了拍鹤的后背让他不要乱动，然后慢慢地进出了起来。鹤差点惊叫出来，奖把手指伸进鹤的嘴巴里。鹤含住了奖的手指，好像在含着奖的💛一样，吞吐了起来，用舌头缠着奖的手指。  
这画面太社情了，奖加快了抽插的速度，终于把电话放下的时候凑在鹤耳边问他刚刚舒服吗。鹤被撞击得说不出话，只能从支离破碎的语言中拼凑出舒服两个字。奖粗暴地吻上鹤的👄，粗暴地进出鹤的后面，手伸向鹤的💛lu动着，最终🐍在了鹤的后面，鹤也抖动着🐍在了奖的手里。  
结束之后奖并没有很快拔出自己的💛，趴在鹤身上喘息着，头埋在鹤的胸前，奶油的甜味和鹤的味道融合在一起让奖沉迷

7.景鹤  
就这样一觉睡到天明，早上刺眼的阳光打在鹤的脸上惊醒了鹤，但身边的莲却不见了。可能是回去了吧，鹤想。鹤觉得下身冷飕飕的，低头一看自己竟然晨bo了，昨晚没穿上裤子就睡在地上了，后穴和地板上的液体已经干了，现在只有一根硬挺的💛在自己眼前。  
怎么办？现在出去一定会被发现顶得老高的裤子，进也不是退也不是。鹤自暴自弃得摸上了自己的💛，手指凉凉的，💛热热的，这反差让鹤觉得更刺激了。  
鹤沉浸在抚摸自己的快感中，心跳越来越快，压抑着自己的喘息声。突然门开了，瑚戳着手机走了进来。鹤慌了，赶快抓住裤子遮住了自己的下半身，瑚饶有兴致地一步步靠近鹤，把鹤手里的裤子夺了过来。“呀，小孩子一个人躲在这里干什么坏事呢？”瑚坏笑着问鹤。鹤不知所措，蜷起了腿缩成一团，但却被瑚大力掰开了。“你怎么回事我都已经听说了”瑚用细长的手指挑起鹤的下巴，“没想到你居然会躲在练习室里自💛渎”瑚把腿插进鹤的双腿中防止他合上大腿，一边脱下了自己的裤子，自己摸💛in了自己的💛💛。“趴下来”瑚在命令着鹤。平时洋娃娃一样的瑚一直是软软的，现在的瑚好像变了一个人一样，让鹤有些害怕，只能乖乖跪在地上。瑚把自己的💛💛插进鹤的腿缝里，和鹤的💛💛碰在一起。瑚抱着鹤的腰前后动了起来，这种互相摩擦的感觉比被包裹住更刺激。  
瑚让鹤转过身来，跪在地上，用自己的💛💛抽打着鹤的脸，鹤委屈巴巴地看着瑚，上挑的眼角像是生气，又很勾人。瑚压着鹤的头按在了自己的💛💛上，鹤知道瑚想让自己干什么，聪明得张开了嘴，一下子把瑚的💛💛整根没入。“不错嘛”瑚这样夸赞鹤，忍不住闭上眼睛享受起来。鹤的👄技术已经相较第一次进步了不少，手指和舌头都灵活的在瑚的💛💛左右游走，时而吮吸瑚的egg，时而lu动瑚的💛💛。“乖孩子要有奖励呢”瑚把鹤抱起来，对准自己的💛💛，让鹤慢慢地坐进去。鹤发出了一声满足的叹息。瑚伸出舌头舔吻着鹤脸上的痣，最终落在嘴唇上，被堵住嘴巴的鹤只能发出呜咽的声音，进入的速度越来越快，两人的牙齿和嘴唇都快要撞在一起。“要🐍了”瑚提醒着鹤，“夹好”。终于一股热流进入到鹤的身体内，瑚还抱着鹤喘着粗气，微笑着看着鹤。


	2. Chapter 2

不知道第几个.莲鹤

练习室中。莲在练习舞蹈。莲本身是实力很强的人，休息中也不停下练习的脚步。  
门缓缓开了，是鹤进来了。你也在啊！鹤主动和莲打招呼，似乎是练习了很久，本身汗量很大的莲几乎湿透，t恤也贴在身上，呼吸变得不均匀了。鹤也加入了练习，同时和莲有一搭没一搭的开着玩笑。不知不觉时间就到了半夜，啪的一声灯突然灭了。诶？怎么回事啊。鹤走去按了两把开关，停电了？怕黑的莲赶快凑过来抱住了鹤的胳膊，不停说着好可怕。  
可时间已经这么晚了，估计大家都睡了吧，也没有工作人员。鹤挠着头很为难，提议要不要就这样回去睡觉吧，可没想到的是门被工作人员锁住了，鹤瘫坐在地上，抱怨今天该不会要在这里睡了吧。一旁的莲还是很害怕，贴着鹤小声说不要离开我。练舞室里静静的，外面也静静的，两个人的心跳和呼吸声被无限放大。  
不知不觉中莲靠在了鹤的肩膀上，手也轻轻搭在了鹤的腰上。鹤察觉到莲的身体微微发抖，于是把莲揽进怀里。莲抬起头，轻柔地亲了一口鹤的脸颊，莲的👄软软的，鹤的脸颊也软软的。鹤忍不住伸手摸向了莲的💛，温柔地抚了起来。然后又抓着莲的手放在了自己的💛上，莲愣住了。鹤说摸一摸它之后莲才开始轻轻地动作起来。两人就这样互相抚摸着对方的💛，感受着对方的温度，听着对方越来越重的喘息声，🐍在了对方手里。  
可是鹤觉得还不够，他需要的是内🐍。他把莲放倒，手还轻轻垫着莲的头防止他撞到地上，然后就这样扶着莲刚🐍过的💛慢慢放了进去，一边放还一边说着莲好棒，还想要更多的话。莲第一次看到这样的鹤惊讶不已，但是鹤的后面包裹着自己的💛实在太舒服了，让人没有办法拒绝。黑暗中的鹤好像释放了自己一样，一点也不害羞地自己动了起来，一边动一边抚着莲的身体浪叫着，时不时亲吻莲的嘴唇。莲的声音软软的，喘息起来很好听，鹤把耳朵凑近莲的嘴边，一边听着莲的喘息一遍动作着，还夸着莲好棒。许久莲承受不住，就这样🐍在了鹤的身体里。两个人只是光着下半身，躺在练舞室的地板上抱在了一起。


	3. Chapter 3

后台。  
“这假发好重啊”北川玲叶扶了扶自己的假发，“做女孩子还真是难”  
“但是女孩子不用戴假发吧”鹤指着北川有些凌乱的头笑了起来。鹤凑近北川的脸，用手抹了下北川眼角亮晶晶的眼影，“真不错啊，这样看完全是个女孩子”。“怎么，快要爱上我了？”北川挑起鹤的下巴，眯着一双眼看着他。鹤脸红了，想要避开北川灼热的视线，但是下巴被北川紧紧地箍在手里。“想亲我吗？”北川问。北川轻轻地靠在后面的桌子上，浴衣掀开了一个角露出了白嫩的腿，看得鹤咽了一口口水。北川看到鹤喉结上下动了动，意味深长地看着鹤，手指顺着下巴往下抚，落到鹤的喉结上，用手指轻轻揉了揉，然后，用嘴唇包裹住了它，用舌头舔舐着，手臂环住了鹤的腰。缠绵了一会北川满足地推开了鹤，鹤的喉结处还留有了粉红的唇印。  
显然，北川不是女孩子，从他鼓起的那处就能看得出来，和他的脸对比起来，十分不和谐。  
北川环住鹤的脖子，轻声说“我好难受，帮帮我。”  
这样的穿着女性浴衣，画着精致妆容的北川，按着鹤的头，让鹤慢慢地跪在地上，把浴衣从中间掀开，释放出了自己的💛💛。鹤双手握住，伸出舌尖从根部一直舔到顶端，“你怎么这么熟练？”北川问，鹤笑了，但并不回答他，继续用手指逗弄着北川的顶端。  
北川把鹤扶起来，让他躺到后面的桌子上，然后帮鹤脱下衣服，脱下裤子，最后脱下内裤。  
这个时候的北川看起来就完全像一个女孩子——如果不看他下半身隐约露出的龟头的话。  
“要进去了哦？”鹤有点不安，想要抓住北川的手，北川很好地回应了他，就这样十指紧扣地，另一只手慢慢地把自己的💛💛探入鹤的后面。北川慢慢地动起来，桌子也被带动得嘎吱嘎吱响，鹤紧紧地抓着北川的手，后面也紧紧地吸着北川的💛💛。  
“好累啊，只有我动”北川停了下来，和鹤撒着娇，然后自己也爬上了桌子，和鹤相反的位置，然后趴下含住鹤的💛，北川热热的呼吸打在鹤的💛上。鹤看着北川立在眼前的💛，也含进了嘴里。北川的技术比想象中的熟练，几乎好几次👄得鹤快要🐍出来，然而就要到临界点的时候北川又停了下来，过一会儿又深入到口腔里去，反复几次，鹤终于忍不住🐍在了北川的嘴巴里，🐍的时候嘴里还含着北川的💛，而且吸得更紧了，北川受不了这种紧致的刺激，也在鹤的嘴里🐍了出来。  
“真不错啊，你”鹤说。


End file.
